Our Lives Are One Big Crazy Ass Adventure
by darkanime10
Summary: My friend gets turned into a zombie! We travel to hell! Where did my pants go and why won't anybody save me? Gosh, and this is only the beginning of our story. Co-written by Jennafire10! pairing: undertaker&oc Sebastian&oc Rating may go up
1. Chapter 1

**vale:disclaimer me and jennafire10 don't own anything**

**jenna:enjoy**

(Valeria's POV)

It was night and it was already getting late. Me and Jenna have just gotten out of mall and were heading back home to our apartment. We had decided to walk because it wasn't too far and well, you have to save money where you could right? We've been living together for two months now, but we had been best friends since the beginning of high school.

Now that we were eighteen, the reality of living on your own, seemed a little overwhelming and we shared the burden of paying the rent. The moon wasn't out tonight, either that or it was covered by the clouds. Either way, it was really dark, and the few lamp posts lit up the quiet, empty streets.

One of the lamp posts flickered and then burnt out, leaving us in the darkness. "Jenna?" I call out. I knew she was still beside me, but I just wanted to hear her voice to calm me down.

She didn't answer me though, so I got scared and stopped walking. "Jenna?!" I called out a bit louder, some of my fear slipping into my voice.

The hair at the back of my neck stood on end and hand slapped over my mouth and started pulling me back.

I rip out of the person's grip and spin around to beat the shit out of whoever it was. The lamppost clicked back on suddenly, and I saw Jenna's big goofy smile.

"Ah, fuck you! You scared the shit out of me! I thought someone had taken you already and ripped out your intestines and were eating them or wearing them as a necklace or something!" I yelled at her smacking her upside the head.

She laughed at me and commented, ""I won't die so easily, ha!"

"Can't say the same for you," the deep voice chilled me to the bone instantly. A searing pain tore through my chest and I looked down. It was such an odd sight, seeing some else's hands pop out of my chest, right where I guessed my heart would be. I dropped the bags I was holding.

Blood, rose in my throat and I choked on it, coughing it up. His voice rang through my ears. It sounded all jumbled and strange, it was a language I couldn't quite put a name to but, it felt as if the words were going right through me. Then I saw the hand slowly go back in, and I heard the slick sound as he pulled his hand back out. I looked back to Jenna, whose face was in utter shock. My heart, I could tell it wasn't beating anymore, having been utterly destroyed. Funny thing was, it didn't hurt anymore, and even funnier, I haven't died yet.

After that the demon disappeared.

"What happened to me? Still, alive? I don't have a heart beat yet…..I'm still alive?" I asked Jenna who had a scared look on her face.

"Zombie! Stay away from me" she said backing away from me. Thank god that no one was around to see what happened.

"Relax Jenna it's me… wait. What is this feeling I feel?….. I feel… the hunger to eat someone's brain," I look at Jenna and licked the top of my lip.

"STAY away from my brain, you fiend!" she screamed and started run away.

"Damn it Jenna, come back here… so I can eat your brain!" I said starting to lose control over my sanity.

(Jenna POV)

For a zombie she is fast. I was kind of hoping she would be the kind of zombie in the old movies. You know the ones who held their arms up like Frankenstein and slowly limped after you.

"Don't run away Jenna! I'm so hungry so, please let me eat you!" she yelled after me. I think she is catching up to me and was she actually saying please!?

"IM GOING TO BE EATEN! SATAN! OH DEARY, OPEN A PORTAL SO AS I CAN ESCAPE TO HELL WHERE THERE ARE NO SUCH THINGS AS ZOMBIES!" I scream into the night. I don't know why I said that but, a flash of lightening occurred, blinding me, and the next time I looked around, I could tell my plea was heard.

"Thank goodness I'm saved!"

"Not really" I heard a familiar voice. I turned and see my dead zombie friend.

"How did you…you can't exist in the underworld!" I said turning to run away.

"I'm no ordinary zombie, I guess" she began getting closer to me and captures me from behind.

_Darn it how stupid can I be letting my guard down_ I mentally scold myself trying to wiggle out if her grasp.

"You are not going to escape my dear prey" she started to get closer to my neck.

"Uh...no...BECAUSE I HAVE ALREADY SLIPPED OUT OF YOUR GRASP! HAHAHAHA! "I run into a door labeled seventh dimension of hell and hide behind a sexy looking demon. "Why hello there, my name is Sebastian Michaelis," he says, looking down at me clinging to his leg.

"Like I said earlier, I'm no ordinary zombie" she said killing Sebastian ith a bite the neck.

I gape at her. _How dare she kill someone so hot?_ "Unforgiveable!" I yell at her. Then the dead body starts moving. He stands up. "Suddenly, I no longer feel a desire to eat souls...I... want to eat your brains!" Sebastian screams reaching for me.

I start to run away from both of them. _Damn it why is this happening?_

"You eat half and I eat the other half of her brain," I hear Valeria said and Sebastian agreed.

"GAHHH!" I run to a door that leads to the eighth dimension. I see a giant castle and run to it. I was banging on the metal, yelling for some help when I notice the intercom. I look around and see that Valeria and Sebastian are still some ways in the distance. _I must run really fast when I'm scared or perhaps they are actually slower than usual because their dead._

**BZZT! **The intercom buzzed to life and a voice rang out. "Who the hell are you and what could you possibly want? If you're a girl scout I need you to address this to Beaut! I want seventy boxes of thin mints and forty-seven boxes of Savanna Smiles and two hundred of those-"

Another voice on his side interrupts him, "Oh I love cookies! I want you to address this to Beelzebub! I need-"

"Hey, I was ordering first! Get you own Girl Scout!" Beaut yelled at him.

"What? No, I'm not a Girl Scout! I need some help, please!" I yell after pressing the button to speak.

"…..Do you have ANY sweet of any kind?"

"….no…"

"Not even some candy?" Beelzebub asked.

"….no…."

"Go away!" they scream at the same time.

"WHAT! Help me! There are two zombies chasing me!" I yell at the intercom. I get no answer though, so I flee away from the castle.

"Hahaha, no one going to help you," Valeria said as she and Sebastian continue chasing me.

"Your right …I WISH I WAS A GIRL SCOUT!" I trip of something, probably my own feet. "Oomph!" IThe impact to the floor knocks the air out of me.

"Wow, humans are hopeless," Sebastian said and Valeria nodded in agreement.

They stop and watch while I stumble back to my feet, only to very gracefully crash into a tree. "Oomph!" my face smacks into the bark and I fall over to the side.

I turn and see Sebastian and Valeria standing there looking at me in disappointment.

"...someone help me up! My pants are caught on the thorny bush!" I screamed. Apparently, there was a sticker bush right next to the tree, which I landed on.

"Wow, Sebastian is right us humans are hopeless," Valeria says.

I wiggle out of my pants and stands up, putting hands on hips "HA HA! Take that you fools!" I shot them the finger and start running away again.

I see Sebastian blushing at the sight of my panties. Then, Valeria smacks him on the head and they continue chasing me.

I run into the ninth dimension. "Oh is there anyone out there to help me?" I kept running then I bumped into someone. I looked up and saw who it was the one and only SATAN.

"Jenna, nice panties," he said.

"Aghhhhh" I said trying to cover myself with my hands.

(Valeria POV)

Me and Sebastian catch up to Jenna and heard what Satan said. We laughed at her embarrassment.

"Don't laugh! AGH!" she blushes angrily. "Satan help me," she pleads.

"Yeah sure," he says.

"Yay!" she cheers.

"But only if you take off the rest of your clothes" he finishes his sentence.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!…You pervert" she said running out of the ninth dimension and entering the tenth and final dimension. We followed her.

"Damn it, she's fast. How can she run so much?" I said running out of breath. (Even though I have no breathe because I am dead)

"Are you okay?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah, let's capture our prey," I said. Now I finally made up my mind and I'm ready to kill.

We finally caught up to Jenna.

"Darn, I'm trapped," she said, clutching her aching side.

"I told you no one will help you. Not even Satan himself tried to save you. It is all over for you. Get ready to die," I said getting closer and closer to her but, then a blast of wind came out of nowhere and blew me and Sebastian away.

"What the hell was that?" Sebastian said helping me get up from the ground.

"Thanks" I tell him. I couldn't see anything because of the smoke but, I did see a figure.

"Who the hell are you? Step away from our prey! " I screamed.

"Sorry, no can do, because she's mine now hee~hee" the man said.

The smoke began to clear out and it revealed who the man was. I was surprised to see such a creepy looking guy with long gray hair. I also saw Jenna's face she looked confused but, happy that someone finally, had come to save her.

"Undertaker what the hell are you doing here?" Sebastian asked.

"I couldn't help but, hear some lady's sexy voice scream for help and Sebastian, look at you. How pitiful to see one of the greatest Demons as a zombie. It's just pitiful hee~" Undertaker said with a grin on his face.

(Jenna's POV)

_YES, finally some came to my rescue me but, he is quite strange isn't he?_

"Get away from our prey!" Valeria said running towards me and the Undertaker. She tried to punch him but he caught her fist before she hit him and pushed her away. Sebastian caught her as she fell back.

"Okay let's go Jenna-chan," Undertaker grabbed my hand and a flash of lightning appeared and it transported us back to England.

"Thank you for helping me, Undertaker-san" I said slightly blushing.

"No problem, and hee~" he gave me a sly grin.

"What?" I asked, confused at his expression.

"You should really put some pants on hee~hee~ or are you going to wear panties all night?"

I look down and "Aghhhhh" I have forgotten that I had no pants on. I blush. _This so embarrassing well at least we escaped from Valeria and Sebastian. I was really going to miss her she was a good friend. Now she's a stupid zombie. Can't believe she was going to eat me!_

Today was officially the weirdest day in my entire life….so far

**hope u enjoyed the story me and jennafire10 worked really hard to make this story and for my other storys ill update later today are tomorrow **

**~DA~**


	2. Chapter 2

**i dont own anything only the oc's**

(Valeria POV)

"Damn it, that Undertaker guy took our prey back to the human world! What are we going to do now? We're stuck here and have nothing to eat," I complained._ Man I wish I was chomping on some brains right now._

"Well, I think I can open up the portal but, it going to take me some time," Sebastian said.

"Really, so what are you waiting for? Open the portal now," I said with joy.

"Alright then, let's see," he pulled off the glove on his right hand and began making strange hand movement's in the air like he was drawing something. Suddenly, a large symbol appeared floating in the air, glowing a bright purple color. I stared at it in amazement, until he put his arm over my shoulders.

I glanced up at him curiously. "I have to be holding on to you, or you know, you could get lost in the inter-dimensional plane, and get stuck there!"

"WHAT-" I was about to voice my concern when a flash of light blinded me, making me close my eyes and when I opened them I saw Jenna talking to the Undertaker. She turned around and by the look on her face, I could tell she was shocked.

"BAKA, BAKA! You didn't tell me they can use the portal too! What are we going to do now and KEEP your hands away from my panties!" I heard Jenna say as she lightly smacked his hands away from her.

Sebastian and I sweat drop.

"I never knew that the great Undertaker was such a pervert," Sebastian said as we start to walk towards them.

"What? Pshhh- when I said she's mine, I meant SHE'S MINE SO, I CAN DO WHAT EVER I WANT WITH HER hee~hee~" Undertaker says pulling Jenna closer towards him. I see a terrified look form on Jenna's face as he hugged her, squishing her body to his chest. "Anyway, don't you two want to get back to normal?" he asked as he moved his hand down towards Jenna's butt. He never made it though, because Jenna, feeling the impending danger, stepped harshly on his foot causing him to falter. She pulled out of his grasp roughly.

"Do you think we can?" I ask, ignoring the scene playing out before me.

"Yes I know just how to do it! Now close your eyes and spin around three times."

I looked at him in confusion. He had a serious look on his face so, I decided to trust him. Sebastian and I started spinning.

"HAHAHAHAHA" I heard the Undertaker laugh. We stop spinning and stare at the Undertaker who was falling on the ground, clutching his stomach.

"I never actually HAHAHA-thought that you Pfft-would do it!" he slowly pushed himself back up, laughing the whole time. "Here!" he pulled a vile out of his robes, "drink this," he said it over to us. "This should bring you back. I'm not kidding this time. You earned it!" he started snickering again just thinking about it.

I glare at him for a good ten seconds. Then I snatch the vial from his hand and hold it up in the air, inspecting the shiny purple liquid inside, before taking a sip. Then, I gave the vial to Sebastian who did the same thing I did.

At first, nothing happened and I was about to tell the Undertaker this, when I felt it. My heart, it thumped in my chest._ "My heartbeat,"_ I thought, _"my heart has started beating again!"_

I look at Sebastian and his eyes were wide in surprise, feeling the same thing. He looked over to me and smiled, "Alive! We're alive again!" He threw his arms around me, hugging me. I madly blush when Sebastian places an excited kiss on my cheek.

Having realized what he just did, he lets out an "I'm sorry", his cheeks tinting pink.

"It's okay," courage within me surges and I lean in, planting a kiss on kiss lips.

(Jenna POV)

I saw Sebastian and Valeria kiss. I was so happy that she's back to normal and doesn't want eat my brain anymore. _I'm sure if I was in the same position, I would have tried to eat Valeria's brains too. I guess I can forgive and forget this time._

"Jenna-chan, come here and give me a kiss," the Undertaker grins at me.

"Err why?"

"To celebrate the rebirth of your friend!"

"Ummm I pretty much just met you and-" he cuts me off, forcing his lips on my mine.

At first, I was so shocked at his abruptness, that I didn't even realize I was even kissing him back. It was sort of an automatic reaction, an uncontrollable, unconscious action. When I finally come to my senses, I shove him away, feeling heat spread up to my cheeks. The smile stretching across his face, as he greedily looked down at my lips sent chills down my spine._ That was…my first kiss. This creepy ass guy just-….. BASTARD!_

I hear someone clapping and I turn around seeing Valeria with big stupid grin on her face.

"What the fuck are you clapping at!?" I yell at her angrily. _She shouldn't be congratulating me about it, she should be defending me! It was stolen, STOLEN!_

(Valeria POV)

_Hell yeah, Jenna just got her first kiss. Haha, she had been complaining about having no love life once so ever! _When she turned to look at me, her eyes were glaring daggers and a black aura surrounded her. When she yelled something at me, I knew she was pissed at me.

"I think we better run," I whispered.

I didn't wait for Sebastian to answer. I grabbed his arm and started running. I turned my head to see if she started following me and I was right. She is and she looked like she wanted to kill me. Then I see Undertaker chasing after her and saying "Jenna-chan, come back to me so we can make love!" and Jenna shouted "Neverrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" to him, not bothering to look back.

I laughed at this but, since I was looking back, I tripped over a huge rock that, if I had been paying attention, would have definitely seen. I sprawled forward, and braced myself for the impact. Luckily Sebastian caught me in time before I could do so.

"Are you alright?" he asked carrying me in his arms bridal style.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I reassure him but, he didn't put me down. He just started running in a faster speed.

(Jenna POV)

_Damn you Valeria, I was so mad and embarrassed after what just happened. Stupid Undertaker guy, it's all your fault._

"Jenna-chan !" I heard Undertaker say capturing me from behind.

"Gah, let me go!" I yell at him, but he ignores this and buries his face in my neck.

"Shhh," he hushes me, placing gentle kisses on my skin.

This made butterflies tingle in my stomach. "Stop that! What are you-" I was about to push him off when I felt something wet slowly move across my skin, sending shivers through my body.

"Ah- did you just- Did you just lick me!?GROSS!"I forced him off.

His face looks completely heartbroken at my statement. His hands cover his face and he starts walking away, head down in shame. "I'm gross!" he falls to his knees in despair.

_Oh nice, why am I feeling guilty?_

I walk over to him and crouch down next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Ummm...if you help me capture her then I'll ...let you...do whatever you want later," I say. _It's not like I'll follow through._

He perks up and by the look on his face, the deal has been accepted. He picks me up and slumps me over his shoulder and begins to run after Valeria.

They saw that we were quickly gaining ground on them so, Sebastian ran even faster.

"Damn that Sebastian. He's fucking fast!" the Undertaker said and I just uselessly stared at the ground blurring at the back of his feet.

"Why don't you stop chasing us?" Sebastian suggested stopping. He put Valeria down and turned to face us to take on whatever we could throw at him.

The Undertaker stopped a few feet away putting me down.

"I can't, if I don't capture Valeria, I won't be able to make love with Jenna-chan!" Undertaker started to walk closer to Valeria, ready to do all in his power to get her. Sebastian pushed Valeria behind him as Undertaker got closer.

"I'm not letting yo-" Sebastian was cut off by Valeria's hand and she walked towards me.

"All right Jenna, you win! I give, now give me your best shot!" she stood a few feet away. I walked up to her and slapped her across her face, as hard as I could, leaving a big red hand print on her right cheek.

"Now I feel better!" I said happily.

"OW, I'm glad to her that" she said sarcastically. "Man that hurt," she whispered rubbing her cheek.

I just smiled. "I'm sorry, it is your fault for laughing and clapping when-" then someone wrapped his hand around my waist. I turned around to see Undertaker and he had an eager smirk on his face.

"Love to chat and all but we MUST be going now~," he picks me up me and carrying me bridal style and started running.

"Good luck Jenna!" I hear Valeria say.

"You bitch, don't stand there and do nothing! HELP MEEEEEEEEEE!" I screamed but, it was too late. We were far away from them.

" Aghh no, but me down now!" I commanded trying to wiggle out of his grasp.

"No, that is not going to happen! You promised~ I can do what I want to you if I captured your friend," he laughed at my horrified face.

"But you didn't do anything! She gave up," I tried to find an excuse to get me out of the agreement.

"What I can't hear you! Hee~" he ignored me and continued running.

I sucked in a huge breath and screamed as loud as I could but, he paid no mind. He just kept laughing at me.

**hope that u enjoy it please R&R**

**~DA~ co-writter jennafire10**


End file.
